


你是我哥他是我嫂子

by Unchihalu



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, 迪乔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchihalu/pseuds/Unchihalu
Kudos: 31





	你是我哥他是我嫂子

“放心吧，天堂。你是我们敬爱的兄长，乔纳森是我们亲爱的嫂子，我们自然会好好照顾他的。”迪奥皮笑肉不笑的送别他们的长兄，天堂迪奥。黄色双马尾的男人同样回敬了一个皮笑肉不笑的微笑，转身离开了。

“他走了？”  
“嗯，JOJO呢？”  
“应该还在楼上睡，可真够狠的，做了一整晚，叫床叫的我都心疼了。”  
“别假惺惺的了，你才不会心疼JOJO，你最多是心疼你硬了一晚上并且无处安放的屌。”迪奥对着镜子整了整衣领，在穿衣镜里回望他的二哥，Dio。  
“彼此彼此，迪奥。”

乔纳森醒过来的时候，枕边已经凉透了。天堂迪奥有事要出门一周，昨晚还依依不舍又坚持不懈的做了一整夜，后果就是乔纳森浑身上下，每根头发丝上都是天堂迪奥的信息素，并且他腰酸背痛起不来床，饭也不想吃，只能像小乌龟一样四肢摊开躺在床上一动也不想动。

叩叩

门口传来敲门声，乔纳森用手梳了梳睡炸毛的蓝色长发，拉拉衣领遮住了脖颈上的吻痕。

“请进。”  
“JOJO，你还没吃早饭吧。”金发女仆Dio捏着鼻子（天知道天堂迪奥的味道有多冲）托着餐盘走了进来，“迪奥做了一些小面包还有热牛奶，要吃一点吗？”  
“喔，实在是太麻烦你了，Dio，顺便表达我对迪奥的谢意。”乔纳森龇着牙坐起身来，接过餐盘放在床边。Dio还立在床边低着头看他。乔纳森又拢了拢衣领，  
“还有什么事吗？Dio。”Dio弯腰凑近他，一只腿屈在床边，伸手抚上了他的脸，擦去了他脸上干涸的精液。  
“沾上了。”Dio捻了捻，放在鼻尖闻了闻，“似乎是你的喔。”  
一瞬间，乔纳森全身的血全都涌上了脸颊，抓紧了床单，傻张着嘴结结巴巴的说  
“DDDDDDio！”  
“哼，不必在意。”Dio直起身来推门走了出去。

Dio出去后，乔纳森赶忙扶着腰起了床，喝掉了餐盘里的牛奶，然后走到浴室里开始仔细的清洗自己浑身上下的精液，  
“真是的，都告诉迪奥不要射到头发上了，这也太难洗了。”乔纳森躺在浴缸里碎碎念，他被热水泡的舒适的放松了身子，眯起了眼睛，沉沉的睡了过去。

再醒来时，乔纳森躺在了自己的床上，浑身热的不正常，昨夜刚被疼爱过得地方饥渴的吐着水。他脑袋昏昏，看不清身边的人，只是觉得凉凉的舒适的很，不由自主的往他们怀里钻去。

“JOJO，你看清我是谁，我可不是你亲爱的天堂迪奥”Dio半裸躺在他的身边，手指把玩着乔纳森的长发，脖子上一圈荆棘般的缝合线。  
“天堂....”乔纳森在Dio的胸前蹭了蹭“你不是出门了...我好难受..”  
“啊啊，是啊亲爱的嫂嫂。现在屋子里都是你的甜味”迪奥在后面抱住了乔纳森的腰，摸来摸去，他穿的整整齐齐，还带了一块小方巾，“不过我们敬爱的大哥不在，你只能求我们了哦。JOJO”  
屋子里都是浓烈的与天堂迪奥相似的烈酒的味，他们兄弟三个在信息素这上面是惊人的一致，灼热的烈酒熏得乔纳森睁不开眼睛，只能像小猫一样蹭着Dio的胸口。  
“很喜欢我的身子嘛。”Dio掐着乔纳森的下巴逼他抬头，逼他睁开眼睛看清自己，“也难怪，这本来就是你的身子。”

他们本来都有自己的乔纳森，可是都被自己弄丢了，只有天堂迪奥找了回来，天堂乔纳森，他那一头蓝色的长发和脖颈上的刺青就是天堂迪奥对他两个弟弟最大的嘲讽—蠢蛋们，这是我的JOJO，你们只有看着份。

你的JOJO，怎么可能？Dio低下头和天堂乔纳森吻在了一起，舌头蛮横的冲进去，把乔纳森的口腔搅的乱七八糟，乔纳森只得微微扬起头去迎合他，唾液从嘴角流出来，被身后的迪奥舔了去。

除了信息素，他们对乔纳森的执念也是惊人的一致。天堂迪奥领着乔纳森回来的时候，Dio和迪奥都不屑一顾的哼了一声，事到如今，再把人找回来有什么用？他活着的时候没能好好爱他，杀了他那条烦人的狗，毒害了他的父亲，在他和妻子的蜜月旅行中夺走他的生命，甚至霸占着他的身体去伤害他的后代子孙，他们对乔纳森做的事情可谓是劣迹斑斑，他活着的时候从没说过爱他，他死了却对他拼命表达爱意，这简直就是犯贱。

“啊....迪奥.....不要这么深..”乔纳森躺在床上，双手被Dio抓着亲吻，迪奥跪在一边给他的穴口做着扩张。  
“你最好喊清楚，JOJO，我们可都是迪奥。”  
“...天堂....唔...”  
乔纳森话还没说完就被Dio用屌堵住了嘴，  
“我可不想现在听到那个人的名字。”

天堂迪奥不知用了什么办法，让乔纳森心甘情愿心安理得的和他们住在一起，承太郎黑着脸来要过几次人，都是被乔纳森劝了回去，艾莉娜红着眼圈来找乔纳森，乔纳森温柔的亲吻她的手背，把她拥在怀里，转身还是进了天堂迪奥的怀里，看看吧，这多恶心。乔纳森会温柔的亲吻天堂迪奥，会不要脸的在他身下叫床，每当这时候Dio和迪奥只能黑着脸在床上想象着乔纳森那张蠢脸，自己打手炮。现在，他们终于可以把安放在正确的地方。乔纳森的小穴真的是又软又舒适，叫人欲罢不能。

迪奥用他的小方巾蒙住了乔纳森的眼睛，视觉看不到下面反而更敏感了，迪奥差点就轻易地交代在里面，他二哥Dio不屑的给他比了个小拇指，进去秒射，还有比这更丢人的吗。

“这也不能怪你，亲爱的弟弟，”Dio抓起乔纳森的头发，把他的头抬起来，乔纳森的嘴角还沾着口交后的液体，“这都怪我们的大哥，把JOJO养的如此迷人，这也怪JOJO，谁叫他是个天生淫荡的烂痞子。”  
“为什么和你共度的那七年我没有想到过要这么干呢？像个白痴一样去抢艾莉娜的初吻。”迪奥骑在乔纳森的身上，伸手去揉绅士饱满的胸肌，手指恶劣的捏着发红的乳头，下体啪啪的撞击着乔纳森的小穴，龟头挤进他的生殖腔，恶劣的撞击着“JOJO，你果然是最棒的。”  
“...唔..迪奥..慢一点...慢一点...”乔纳森被刺激的流出生理性的泪水，沾湿了蒙眼的小方巾，他昨晚才和天堂迪奥做了一整晚，再这么刺激的话他真的受不了了。  
“JOJO，如果你的腰不像个下贱妓女一样摇着的话，或许我会相信你的话。”迪奥把乔纳森抱了起来让他坐在自己的怀里，把整根屌甚至卵蛋都含了进去。“他这里湿的要命，我看可以一起来。”  
“这可是真是一幅好景色，”Dio伸手摸向往两个人的交合处，试探性的伸进去了一根手指，“不知道天堂迪奥看见是什么感觉，毕竟他最疼你了，不是吗乔纳森。”

自此天堂迪奥把乔纳森接了回来，从夜之帝王摇身一变变成三从四德的好丈夫，他在JOJO面前从不做坏事，像个正义卫士一样守卫和平安宁。私下里他则心安理得要求普奇或者瓦尼拉艾斯去为他寻求财富与血液，权利与少女。他用安平的假象和令人作呕的爱情哄住了乔纳森，让乔纳森自愿雌伏在他身下，甚至还要为他生个孩子。

乔纳森被他丈夫的两个弟弟拥在怀里，小穴里插着他弟弟们的阴茎，身上的各处敏感点被他们安抚着，他听到他们的低喘声，听到下体交合的啪啪声，听到他们狠狠地占有他的身体，在他耳边说爱他。

不论哪个迪奥，在别扭这方面也是出奇的一致。

天堂迪奥的小手段只能瞒的了一时，乔纳森自然是知道天堂得正义只是假象，就像那七年，他们两个之间的粉饰太平，但是他为什么不回乔家大院呢？为什么拒绝他最爱的艾莉娜的请求呢？

因为他是迪奥啊，他的子孙们各有所爱，他的艾琳娜身边有人可依，他可以放心离开。只有迪奥，身边一直是一望无际的黑暗，如果连他不选择留下了，谁还会愿意爱他们呢？

“....好大....好胀....啊...迪奥..我不行了..身体要裂开了...”乔纳森艰难呼吸着，Dio亲吻着他的脖子，轻轻咬着他的喉结，迪奥啃着他背后的星星胎记，舔着他颈后的腺体，两个人没有章法的动着，只想狠狠地捣进乔纳森的身体里，想把他揉进自己的身体里，他们本是一体。

马车，丹尼，石鬼面，乔斯达家，七年的青春  
棺材，海底，艾琳娜，两个罪犯，一百年的等待。

脑海里飞快的闪过这一系列的画面，最后定格在天堂乔纳森的蓝眼睛上，迪奥和Dio先后射在他的生殖腔里，乔纳森早就被他们做射了好几次，最后淅淅的射出一些黄白的液体，闭上眼睛晕倒在他们的怀里。

等迪奥和Dio收拾好残局出来后，发现天堂迪奥就坐在沙发上抄着手看着他们俩个。Dio皱起眉头，叫出世界，迪奥也开始戒备。

“省省吧，我亲爱的弟弟们。”

天堂迪奥站起身来，走进他们的卧室，刚才的淫靡气息已经散去，乔纳森安稳的睡在床的中央，“不得不说你们很会搞，在我和他的床上，真是刺激。”  
“怎么样，乔纳森是不是很好操。”天堂迪奥抱起乔纳森，指尖一只小小的肉芽钻进了乔纳森的眉心、  
“真是感谢你调教的不错。”Dio黑着脸看着天堂迪奥。  
“不用客气。”  
“你是怎么发现的。”  
“喔，我们都是迪奥，你们心里在想什么难道我会不清楚吗？”天堂迪奥顺着乔纳森的长发，“但是我还是想礼貌的问一下，他叫床喊得是谁的名字。”  
Dio和迪奥同时黑了脸，尽管都是D-I-O的发音，但是他们两个都是心知肚明，他们在抱乔纳森的时候，他到底在叫谁的名字。  
“你们的脸色可真精彩，迪奥们。”  
天堂迪奥笑着说，然后在他两个弟弟面前，深情的拥吻了他的乔纳森。据说草原上的母狼会被不同的雄狼拥抱，但能对母狼宣誓主权的只有狼王一只狼。

“这是我的JOJO，你们可以拥抱他可以亲吻他可以在他身上去找你们JOJO的影子，但我亲爱的弟弟们，他的心里只会有我一个，就算我们都是迪奥。”

这是我的JOJO，你们只有看着的份。


End file.
